Homophobia
by BlackRose-R
Summary: [ YukixShuichi ]Ya son más de las doce y Yuki se encuentra preocupado ya que su Koi no ha llegado... Que ha pasado? WARNINGS: Shonen Ai y un Shuichi Traumado.


**Title:** Homphobia

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Ya son más de las doce y Yuki se encuentra preocupado ya que su Koi no ha llegado... Que ha pasado?

**Warnings:** Shonen Ai

**Dedicado a**: Claudia, Querida, pensando de una forma tan horrible llegaras lejos, odiando a la gente, que bella mente tienes querida... Y a tu Edad… (Por si se preguntan, es una niña de 10 años con una visión distorcionada de la vida...)

* * *

Era de noche en la cuidad de Tokio. Hacía frío fuera, lo cual no impedía que el reconocido escritor de novelas románticas Yuki Eiri estuviera sentado sin moverse enfrente de la pantalla de su notebook. "Maldita Sea, Maldita Sea, Maldita Sea" Repetía una y otra vez en su mente. La fecha límite de entrega de su libro era en una maldita semana, y no llevaba absolutamente nada. Para despejarse un poco entró a internet, donde entró a su correo. Habían algunos mails de su Editora, con asuntos tales como "Fecha de Entrega" y "Próximo Libro". Los borró todos de una vez, estaba suficientemente presionado como para que lo apuren aún más. También vió que había recibido un mail que notificaba la actualización de unos de los cientos sitios de Fans de Bad Luck. Al entrar, vio que habían nuevas fotografía de Shuichi, En las cuales salía en poses algo sugerentes. Sonrió. Miró el reloj del computador. Eran las nueve y media, pronto llegaría Shu. Su pequeño era tan predecible… Llegaría casi derribando la puerta, gritando "La Li Hooo!" o " Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! LLEGUÉ!" como si no se hubiera dando cuanta de su llegada con tal alboroto… De ahí iría corriendo hacía él, se abalanzaría sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. De ahí empezaría a decir "Te Amo! Yuki!". Como se le hacía tan fácil a su pequeño _koibito_ declararle su amor, y en todos estos meses en los cuales él había estado con él nunca se lo había dicho? Al menos, sabía que Shuichi conocía sus sentimientos hacia él, lo cual lo tranquilizaba en poco. Después de quedarse pensativo esos minutos, volvió a ver el reloj. No faltaba mucho para la estruendosa llegada del pelirosa. También se dio cuenta de que debía seguir escribiendo, al menos hasta que Shuichi lo interrumpiera, para avanzar un poco en el largo trabajo que debía terminar en siete malditos y cortos días.

Por los próximos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en el piso de Yuki era el sonido de las teclas del computador. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto una pequeña lámpara de mesa en el estudio. El rubio volvió a ver el reloj. Ya iban a ser las diez y media, lo cual lo preocupó un poco, ya que Shuichi no solía salir por las noches, al menos sin él. Y según lo poco que le había escuchado esta mañana antes de que el pequeño saliera, él había dicho que llegaría temprano y que lo esperara para salir a cenar, o al así. Demonios. Shuichi no solía retrasarse así… Quizá había pasado a comprar algo… Yuki quiso que así fuera y siguió escribiendo la novela.

A Yuki ya le dolían los ojos y los dedos de tanto escribir, por lo cual decidió ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de alcohol, para relajarse un poco después del arduo trabajo mental que significaba escribir. Miró el reloj de la cocina y se empezó a preocupar de veras. Ya estaban llegando las doce y ni un rastro de su molestoso amante. Al ver que no había rastro de él, decidió llamar a Hiro. De todas formas él era su mejor amigo y quizá supiese donde estaba… Se encaminó había una pequeña mesita donde estaba la libreta de Shuichi. Al abrirla sonrió al ver que el nombre de Yuki estaba escrito en cada página del cuaderno. Hojeó las páginas hasta encontrar el nombre de Hiro. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres Tonos. Y una voz contestó del otro lado del teléfono.

"-Moshi Moshi? Dijo Hiro, con un tono de cansancio… De todas formas mañana debería ir a trabajar bastante temprano, como todos los días Shuichi lo hace.

-Hiro?

-Si? Quién habla? – Decía somnoliento.

-Soy Yuki. Sabes donde está Shuichi? Todavía no ha llegado…

- Ah si? Yo hoy tuve que partir antes a arreglar unos asuntos, entonces no estaba cuando Shuichi se fue… No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estará… Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…

-Yo también. Gracias.- Dijo en un tono cortante y colgó. Ese último comentario lo había alterado bastante, que pasaba si le había pasado algo? Si le habían hecho daño? Aunque le apenaba admitirlo, estaba preocupado por ese huracán rosa, al fin y al cabo, le amaba.

Resignado y esperando que no fuese nada grave lo que le había podido suceder a su pequeño, volvió a su estudio a seguir escribiendo, al menos eso lo relajaría y podría así esperar a Shu, pensaba él. Pero se equivocaba. No podía escribir absolutamente nada oensando en que cosas horribles le hubiese podido suceder. Entró de nuevo a la página de Bad Luck y vio detenidamente las fotos de Shu-chan. Era tan lindo… tan lleno de alegría… Suspiró. Ya iban a ser la una, y no se sabía nada de su paradero como desde las nueve. Cuatro horas donde hubiese podido pasar cualquier cosa.

De Repente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, lo cual no era normal. No escuchó ni una voz saludándole no nada por el estilo. Y tampoco nadie llegó a abrazarlo. Ese conjunto de cosas no era normal. Para nada normal. Se preocupó al instante. Cerró su computadora y caminó por el pasillo, encontrándose con su amado como menos lo hubiese querido ver. No podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Shuichi estaba golpeado, con moretones en todo su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada por todas partes. Su cabello rosa estaba todo desordenado y sucio como el resto de su ser. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con su cabeza entre las rodillas, y por las pequeñas convulsiones que notó en su pecho, estaba sollozando, pero no era como uno de sus típicos berrinches infantiles, estaba llorando por algo aún peor. El menor, al notar la presencia de Yuki, subió su cabeza y con una completamente falsa sonrisa dijo " Hola Yuki". Al ver sus ojos, vio que realmente estaba llorando…

-Shuichi… Que…

-Que cosa, Yuki? – hablaba como si no le pasase nada, pero por su estado, era fácil saber que algo había pasado, no era normal su llegada a esas horas, su llanto y menos como estaba, sucio y golpeado.

- COMO QUE QUÉ COSA!- Yuki estaba desesperado. No podía ver a su Shu-chan así. Caminó rápidamente hacia el y lo abrazó, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, lo abrazó fuerte, como si no quisiese que se escapara con la más mínima brisa.

-No se a lo que te refieres, Yuki…

-SHUICHI! – Gritó fuertemente. Respiró unas cuantas veces y se acercó para besarlo. Sus labios se rozaron torpemente.- Dime que ha pasado, estoy preocupado! No es normal que llegues a estas horas y en este estado!

-Pero es que Yuki…

-Nada de peros. Me vas a contar lo que te ha pasado! – Al escuchar esto Shuichi rompió desconsoladamente en llanto. Yuki sólo pudo abrazarlo y sentir sus lágrimas saladas mojar su camisa. Estuvieron así unos largos minutos, hasta que Shuichi se tranquilizó un poco. Yuki lo tomó en brazos mientras el pequeño aún sollozaba. Lo llevó hacía la habitación y lo sentó en la cama. Lo abrazó dulcemente y le susurró al oído "Dime lo que ha pasado, por favor, estoy muy preocupado" Shuichi movió su cabeza de arriba hacía abajo, diciendo que sí le contaría.

-Entonces dime que ha pasado, cómo te hicieron estas heridas?- Mostró los moretones, raspones y algunos cortes que habían por todo su cuerpo.

-Bu…bueno…-dijo mientras sollozaba lastimeramente – Yo.. Yo estaba.. saliendo de… NG y… y… después mientras… ve… venía hacia acá…

-Si?

-Me… acerqué a un… ca…callejón y… unos tipos… - al recordar eso Shuichi empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos evitando que Yuki viera su expresión de dolor inmenso.

-Sigue contándome por favor… Que te hicieron?

-Ellos…Ellos…- Y volvió a quebrarse de llanto. Yuki supo que no podría contarle lo que pasó si seguía así. Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó un vaso de agua para darle a su koi, así se tranquilizaría un poco, y sabría lo que sucedió esa noche. Al volver, Yuki se sentó en la cama, le pasó el vaso con agua y Shuichi bebió de el vaso. Respiró hondo y siguió contando, pero sin antes abrazar a su querido amante.

-Ellos me llamaron… Y empezaron a decir cosas muy feas- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del escritor.

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre… nosotros… - dijo casi en un susurro- dijeron que estábamos mal, que éramos unos idiotas y cosas así… que no deberíamos amarnos… Y…

-….

-Y de ahí empezaron a golpearme, y a lanzarme rocas, los golpes no me dolían tanto, pero lo que decían era muy feo…

-No te preocupes… Eran unos idiotas…

-De… de ahí me empezaron a tocar…

-Tocar?

-Nh… Debajo de la camiseta, y hacían comentarios como " Te gusta idiota?" Y cosas así…

Yuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su querido había sido atacado con un grupo de malditos y idiotas homofóbicos… Esos idiotas… Y por lo que acababa de escuchar era posible de que hubiesen llegado más lejos… No quería ni pensarlo… Y para aclarar sus dudas le preguntó a Shuichi:

-Y … llegaron… más allá?- Shuichi sabía a lo que su amante se refería con eso.

-No… Pero siguiendo molestándome, diciendo palabras muy feas… Muy, muy horribles…

-Shuichi…- dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello rosa – Ya todo está bien… ellos no te harán más daño…- al decir esto Shuichi volvió a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de el escritor rubio, El pequeño no entendía por qué la gente hacía cosas así, por qué lo habían atacado, no entendía por qué no podía simplemente amar…

-No entiendo…

-Yo tampoco…- Corrió los dulces cabellos que caían en su frente y le otorgó un dulce beso en la frente.

-Algunas cosas que decían eran muy hirientes… Como uno de los tipos dijo que siendo gay no llegaría a ni un lado o algo así…

-Están equivocados, horriblemente equivocados… Ellos no saben nada, Shuichi. – El susodicho se alejó un poco de Yuki y miró sus ojos… Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Yuki se acercó y le empezó a quitar la camiseta.

-Que haces? Dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero ver tus heridas… Puedo?

-S… Sí…

Yuki le quitó la camiseta y descubrió su pecho lleno de cortaduras y golpes. Se paró de la cama y fue a buscar un botiquín para limpiar las heridas que habían quedado en su cuerpo. Al volver vio que Shuichi estaba tirado en la cama, son los ojos llorosos y nublados. Como odiaba verlo así. Había sufrido una experiencia traumática… Se acercó lo besó y dijo que se sentara. Él obedeció. Yuki empezó a limpiar cada herido con alcohol. El pelirosa se estremecía con cada roce de la gasa con las heridas. Ya que le causaba un gran ardor. Cuando Yuki terminó de limpiar sus heridas lo besó dulcemente en los labios. El beso poco a poco se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su cuello. Un gemido de placer se escapó de sus dulces labios, pero a su vez, también dijo No.

-No…ah… Yuki… Ahora no, por favor… Yuki…- Al escuchar que Shuichi no quería hacer eso en ese momento, paró ya que entendió que después de lo que había pasado ese día, no quisiese hacer el amor con él. Sonrió y volvió a besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Se paró y dejó a un confundido Shu en la cama. Volvió con algo de ropa de el pelirosa, se la puso enfrente y le dijo que se cambiara de ropa, ya que esa estaba toda rasgada. Se cambió rápidamente enfrente de Yuki y se paró. El escritor no entendió hasta que dijo que iría a dormir al Sofá. Yuki sijo que podía dormir junto a él en su cama, y Shuichi sonrió. Yuki se quitó la ropa para quedarse en ropa interior, entró en la cama y el cantante también entró a la cama. Shuichi abrazó a si amante por debajo de las sábanas y empezó a sollozar.

-Y si lo que dijeron es verdad? Y si de verdad está mal que no amemos?

-Como podría algo tan hermoso como lo nuestro estar mal?

-…….

-No te preocupes Shuichi. Ellos están mal. No te preocupes, son unos idiotas.

Shuichi sonrió.

-Tengo Sueño, Yuki… Estoy cansado… Buenas Noches…

-Buenas Noches.

Sintió que cerraba sus ojos y que entraba en un dulce sueño. Al menos estaba contento de que no le hubiesen hecho un daño aun mayor, como había visto algunas veces en las noticias de la televisión. Se había preocupado tanto…

-Te quiero- susurró Yuki sonriendo.

-Yo también- escuchó sorprendido el mayor, creía que estaba dormido… Después de unos momentos se quedó profundamente dormido, con su koibito en sus brazos.

**Owari**


End file.
